


Draco's Diary

by isawthewolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/M, Group Sex, Homophobic Language, Masturbation, Misogyny, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Piss, Rape, Underage Sex, Verbal Abuse, Violent Sex, Watersports, aggressive sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isawthewolf/pseuds/isawthewolf
Summary: Draco keeps a dark and disturbing diary. It details the darkest side of his personality, and the experience of a popular Pureblood Slytherin you'd never see in the books or film. Not for the faint hearted.This will get worse as he gets older.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	1. First Year part 1

June 17th, 1991  
Father said I'd be able to have any girl I want, whether they wanted to or not. It was my Male Pureblood right. He said that no one would dare turn me down, and if they did they knew they'd face the consequences. He then told me of his own school days, how he was able to lose his virginity at 12 and was with a different girl each week. I asked him why he didn't mind being with dirty bloods and he said that it didn't matter when it came to sex. Sex was a mans right and there were no rules. I felt proud of him for having dominated the school. I can't wait to start.

June 30th, 1991  
My dick is driving me crazy, whenever I think about Hogwarts I imagine I'm tearing the robes off all the girls and claiming their bodies for myself. That's when it gets super hard and it takes two hands to try and push it down. I found that when I move my hands in the right way something more incredible than magic happens, and it can get real messy. I asked Father and he said it was called “cumming”. Mummy does it for him but I'm not allowed to see. I think about Mummy when I do it too.

August 31st, 1991  
Goyle came round for a visit the night before the train. We were both as excited as each other. I could see how excited he was through his jeans. I asked him about cumming and he said he did it once a day, and even sometimes twice. I wanted to know how much mess he could make so he did it right in front of me whilst we spoke about girls. Some of his mess landed on me so I punched him. The girls were going to hate him. I'd probably have to keep him under some control, he'd end up killing a girl one day.

October 8th, 1991  
I've been far too busy to keep this updated now school has started. Obviously I'm in Slytherin, and already there are some boys here I'd rather see dead. I won't ruin this diary by writing their names. There's even a filthy mudblood whore who to no surprise is sucking up to the 'special' boy. It is a disgrace. She has no right to be here. Father said sex was okay with mudbloods but I could never bring myself to do it. I despise her. I have dreams where Crabbe and Goyle ravage her and wake up with a mess in my boxers.

October 20th, 1991  
All the Slytherin boys wasted no time in pouncing on the girls. All the First Years were in the common room being aggressive with them, grabbing at their bodies, smelling their hair, putting our hands everywhere we could. I managed to feel three different pussies and loads of tits too. It was just like Father said. The girls didn't put up a fight at all. The day after that I cornered a stupid Hufflepuff bitch in the hallway and flashed my dick. She tried to look away so I hit her. I made a big mess all over her robes as she cried. It felt great to humiliate these girls.

November 3rd, 1991  
Goyle got his dick out in front of me again, wanting to show me his cum. He wanted me to touch it but I told him to piss off. Instead I showed him mine and we made a mess together before I left him to clean up. The boy has a problem. Doesn't he realise how many girls are here? He is like an uncaged beast, ready to pounce on anyone. It will be Crabbe and mine's job to keep him in line. 

November 12th, 1991  
Crabbe has the right idea, he has already claimed many girls including some older. Pansy Parkinson, the whore of the year, really didn't like him however. I was getting all her attention, to the point where I had to push her away sometimes. Maybe when she grows some tits I'll be more interested. She likes it when I touch her arsehole, something Goyle said he likes too.

November 14, 1991  
Caved in and gave Goyle a handjob. He moaned like a girl and made a mess within a minute, all over my hand. I laughed and flicked his cum in his face and told him he'd be very lucky if I ever did that again. It didn't feel natural touching another boy, shameful in fact. But if it helps keep him in line maybe I would have to do it again. Crabbe can share some of that responsibility. 

November 20th, 1991  
I didn't want to rush into sex, I was having enough fun touching up girls and getting their hands and mouths to make me cum. I decided that I would only have sex with a girl if no other boys dick had been inside her. Since it was approaching Christmas time this was rare now as all the boys had been on a sex spree. I had two choices. Hannah Abbott, a nerdy little cunt who Slytherins didn't waste time on (except to bully) and Millicent Bulstrode, the shyest girl of our year who was left alone cos she was fat.

November 25th, 1991  
I am going to claim Millicent's fat pussy for myself. I am going to bully her the whole time, and it will be easy because she's already obsessed with me. I've had her crawling all over me, kissing me everywhere. She's completely submissive too. I slapped her face hard to get her to calm down which she seemed to love. She's always getting slapped and pushed by somebody. I think I'm going to stick it up her fat arse as well. 

November 27th, 1991  
Well, that was easy. I barely had to say any words, she knew I was ready. I took her on the sofa in front of the fire, with Crabbe and Goyle watching and encouraging me. I stripped her robes off and revealed her chubby body, making sure to grab and shake as much fat as I could to humiliate her in front of the boys. She was red faced and teary eyed which drove my dick mad. She sucked on it for a while before I put it up her pussy, which wasn't as easy as I thought it'd be. It took a lot of pushing, and I had to cover her mouth since her cries were starting to get too annoying. I made a mess inside her pussy after a few minutes whilst tongue kissing and spitting all over her face. She must be in love with me. When I finished, Crabbe and Goyle took a turn with her. I don't think she was even awake by the time Goyle entered her. Stupid fatty. Why are girls so weak?

December 6th, 1991  
A rumour is going around that the poncey prick Oliver Wood took the mudblood Granger's virginity. It made me feel sick. I did not belong in the same school as these freaks. Most of the older Slytherin's said Wood was gay, so the whole thing confused me. I hope she hated every minute of it though. I hope he hurt her as much as I hurt fatty Bulstrode. My dreams of her continue though, every time Goyle is destorying her with his cock. 

December 15th, 1991  
I sent Father a letter detailing my progress with girls so far. I told him about the mudblood and he said that I didn't need to worry about her as she'd likely be dead soon enough, as would all of her kind. That cheered me up a lot. Mummy was happy too, she said I should be a little nicer to the girls. Mummy is the only female I'd ever be nice too. I miss hearing the sounds she made as her and Father had sex around the house. I can't wait to get back for Christmas.

December 20th, 1991  
There was some action on the train. Goyle had his dick out the entire time, getting as many people to touch it as possible. Even some of the boys did. I knew he was simple, deranged even, but he was my mate and an ally. If anyone tried to make fun of him for doing 'gay' stuff they'd have me and Father to answer to. His Pureblood meant he could do what he wanted to. He must have cummed ten times that journey. I had sex with Bulstrode again and vanished her clothes afterwards. I told her she could find clothes at the other end of the train. The whole school must have seen her chubby nude body as she ran down the carriages. She was so traumatised she could barely speak, which suited me just fine. 

December 26th, 1991  
Woke up to Father fucking Mummy. Made a big mess in my bed whilst listening and imagining what her body looked like during sex. She would be far more beautiful than fatty Bulstrode could ever be. In her school years she must have been a goddess. Father deserved the best. I love cumming for Mummy.

December 31st, 1991  
New Year approaching. Life has really changed since I started Hogwarts. There is a lot of stuff happening between the Slytherin families, and something very serious had happened at school with the scum Potter boy. It was all being kept secret. The pathetic Headmaster did a good job of keeping everyone except his precious Gryffindors in the dark. The school was run by clowns and they'd all meet their justice in the end.

January 3rd, 1992  
Time to get back to school. Met Crabbe and Goyle before jumping on the train. Fatty Bulstrode didn't waste any time in seeing me, it seemed like she had got even fatter. I bullied her about that the whole time whilst she stroked my dick in front of everyone. I even called Pansy in to our compartment and fingered her arsehole in front of fatty, making her sniff my fingers too. She'd do anything for me and all I wanted to do to her was harm her for fun. Big year ahead.


	2. First Year part 2

January 20th  
Flint won't let me on the Qudditch team, says I'm too young even though that useless Potter scum somehow managed to scam his way onto Gryffindor's. Fucking embarrasing. I've been practicing where possible. I'll make a name for myself next year, one way or the other. The whole school will know who I am.

February 4th  
Bulstrude's self-esteem is at an all time low. I really don't know how she ended up at this place. Pansy is constantly bullying her over her weight, and always seems to be around the corner whenever I'm fucking her. I had fatty pinned up against a wall, drilling into her huge cheeks, whilst Parkinson verbally degraded her. It drove me crazy. Parkinson has a right talent with dirty talk, and she can say some horrible things when she's jealous. 

Febraury 10th  
Goyle has a new hobby of jumping out on students in the hallway and instantly cumming on them. He hides and wanks until his victim is near and surprises them. A lot of us gather in the hallways to watch him. There's nothing anyone can do to stop him at this point. Some of the girls have complained to staff but it seems to get ignored, he's had less detentions than I have.

February 27th  
Breakfast is my favourite time of the day, I've decided. Everyone is in the Great Hall, so it's a great time to scout your victims for the day. Eventually you'll notice someone you've barely looked at and before you know it your cock is as hard as hell and you're stalking them across the school. I found a Ravenclaw girl, no idea what her name was, but she tried to run from me. I gave her a slap when I caught up with her and had my way with her in some bushes. Even pissed on her afterwards. Crabbe taught me that trick.

March 5th  
Crabbe really likes pissing on girls, on everything for that matter. The other night he took all his clothes off and laid flat down on his bed and pissed up into the air like a fountain, his mouth and tongue out trying to catch it. We all stood round watching and laughing, Goyle tugging himself off to the sight. I have to admit it excited me too, so I joined Goyle in wanking before we shot our mess onto Crabbe's soaked body. I then watched as Goyle rubbed Crabbe's nipples until he cummed.

March 10th  
I had sex with Parkinson for only the fourth or fifth time. She is a professional, I just hate that there is always evidence of other boys on her. Bruises, stains, smells. You can never be certain how many other dicks have been in her that day. At least with Mudblood Granger you knew it wouldn't be many. In a strange way it's a shame she's off-limits. Except for my spit, of course.

March 14th  
Had a dream Mudblood Granger was tied up in front of the whole school and all the boys were pissing on her one by one, and all the girls were slapping and scratching her. It was my turn last and as I approached her she was suddenly untied, and although she was in a mess she fell into me and we tongue kissed. I woke up shaking and queasy. I might have to rip this page out.

March 29th  
Crabbe spent his morning pounding into a few girls, his favourite position was what people called 'doggy style'. He really slams into their arses and grabs their waists with all his strength. It's very impressive, Pure Bloods know how to do it. 

April 3rd  
Found Crabbe and Goyle pissing on each before wanking each other off. Shameful really, but at least Crabbe works as a distraction from me. I know Goyle wants to get his hands on me.

April 8th   
I went home for a few weeks for Easter break, apparently a Mudblood Holiday that for some reason caught on in the real world. I don't mind getting away for a bit, and it's a good chance to catch up with Mummy. 

April 11th  
Mummy wears such incredible under garments. You never see any of the girls at school wear this sort of thing. I wish they did. Mummy's bras are so soft and frilly and elegant, when I rub them on myself and wrap the straps around my dick and cum into them it feels incredible. Goyle told me he does the same, except he likes to actually wear the underwear too. He has truly lost his mind.

April 30th  
Approaching the last month of school. We're set to win the House Cup, to no surprise. It really has been Harry Potter's year though, just like Father had warned me. It seems he can do nothing wrong, despite constantly getting into trouble. The worst night of my life was when I was sent into the Forest with him. I'm glad I got the hell out of there as soon as I could. I hoped he'd get killed, along with his vile friend Weasley.

May 6th  
Furious. The House Cup was stolen from us, brazenly at the very last minute. The stupid old fool Dumbledore doesn't even try to hide his bias. It is a total disgrace. In my rage I assaulted Lavender Brown, who I had largely avoided due to being the Gryffindor whore. I forced her into the Prefects Bathroom, filled the sink with cold water and held her head under whilst fucking her in the doggy style. She could barely stand, her legs shaking pathetically. There was a beauty in the way she choked and struggled for air. It was the strongest orgasm of my life.

May 14th  
Time to get the hell out of this stupid old place. Whilst it has been life changing, and I have formed strong bonds with my Pure Blood brothers, it is run like a circus. Clearly Slytherin, despite being superior, is despised and discriminated against. I will not sit back and allow this to continue. The whole school will know what we are made of next year.

May 15th  
As an end of year treat I allowed Goyle to have his way with my cock. He sucked on it like a desert wanderer finding water after three days. I got completely nude for him, showing off my toned body. I knew the chubster was jealous of my looks. I struggled to get hard at first but once he started playing with my nipples and squeezing my arse there was no turning back. He was a natural sucker, I'll give him that. He must have been practising on Crabbe, or maybe the older boys were using him. I cummed right down his gullet just as Crabbe walked in to begin our walk to the train.


	3. Summer 1992

May 28th  
Being back home is fine, but I miss being able to do magic. I don't really do a whole lot with my days. I've been practising flying and getting real good at it. I'll be sure to make the team. There will be hell to pay if I don't.

May 30th  
Daddy never stops fucking Mummy. He knows I can hear it and knows it drives me mad since there isn't anyone my age to fuck or rape around here. I think Mummy knows I press myself up against the door to listen. She must have noticed my cum stains on the floor.

June 5th  
Birthday. Got everything I asked for. Including the new Nimbus. Daddy said it'll help me get on the team, plus he had a few other ideas he didn't tell me about. Crabbe and Goyle came round with their parents but didn't let us listen to their conversations. Daddy seems excited that big things are soon to happen.

June 6th  
To make Goyle jealous I asked Crabbe to spend the night, which meant sharing a bed. It was my first time sharing a bed with a boy of course, but I hadn't touched anyone in so long I was going crazy and I only had one choice. Crabbe didn't mind me experimenting with his small fat cock. He played with his own arsecheeks as I wanked him and sucked him, exposing his arsehole to me as much as possible. I could tell he wanted gay sex but I'm not ready to go that far. He cummed in my mouth then I cummed on his boy boobs.

June 17th  
Crabbe sent an owl telling me Goyle was in a jealous rage. The two had a little fight but nothing major. I told them to take some time apart and save any frustration and aggression for the whores at school. Crabbe agreed, but in a letter from Goyle, Goyle explained he fucked Crabbe in his fat gay arse! It did make me chuckle. 

June 23rd  
I bet that faggot Potter loves cocks up his arse. I bet that rancid old pervert Dumbledore has him bent over his desk all the time, pounding away into the little scumbag. What a sight that would be.

June 29th  
It's one of Daddy's rules that Mummy isn't allowed to wear clothes in the bedroom. I've been trying to sneak in at night all summer but the noisy house gives me away. If only I could use magic. I'm desperate to see her tits. They're so big and round.

July 3rd  
Mummy caught me spying. I made it into the room this time and had a hand on the covers about to expose her body, when she woke suddenly and slapped my hand. She told me I am the only woman I may never have access to. She humiliated me. Hopefully Daddy makes her suffer with anal.

July 16th  
I got Crabbe to come over again. Something about his small round body does excitement. He's the fattest boy at school by a long shot, and you really have to push up his stomach to see his cock. I love squeezing his tits and hurting his nipples, he even likes it when I'm rough with his balls. I'm not sure I could ever admit to Daddy that I've been gay. That night Crabbe rolled his foreskin over mine and we both cummed at the same time, filling each other.


	4. Summer 1992 part 2

Summer part 2

August 15th

Summer is really dragging on. I'm fed up with it. I needed girls badly and I felt angry when I thought about them. I couldn't wait to get back to school and start abusing girls. They're all worthless punchbags.

August 30th

Crabbe and his father had dinner at ours. We sat next to each other and he kept grabbing my cock under the table. I was rock hard all through dinner. I even noticed Mummy and Crabbe Snr exchanging curious looks. The Crabbe's stayed over and we stood outside Mummy's door listening as our dad's pounded her. Crabbe wanked me off until I cummed all over the door, then he licked it off. I didn't let him cum until we were in bed, letting him spray his load on my hands before I rubbed it all over his face.

September 11th

The days tick closer until I go back to school. I'm so frustrated and bored. I found a mouse running around our basement and captured it, slowly killing it. That was some release at least. I was wanking every single day. I'm able to steal Mummy's knickers sometimes which I wear round my nose and mouth and hang them off my cock. The smell and fabric are so good I usually cum in 20 seconds.

September 25th

Finally it's time to get the train. Mummy took me and left quickly saying she had business in Knockturn Alley. Whatever. I joined Crabbe and Goyle and we made our way to the Slytherin carriages, sneering and jeering at what looked like the fresh First Years. Crabbe had to be physically restrained from physically assaulting them. To calm him down I promised him first access to Fatty Bulstrode. We dragged her into our compartment, slapping and scratching her before tearing her tacky clothes off. She sobbed and whinged but soon got over it. I was squeezing Crabbe's balls as Fatty bounced on his cock. Goyle was endlessly pissing on the pair.

September 30th

Life is normal again and I'm finally happy. I've been able to fuck a different girl for each day I've been back. Fatty Bulstrode is just as obsessed as ever but I usually unleash Crabbe on her. I love the way she cries during sex and begs for me. Bulstrode and Crabbe are like two round balls of dough going at each other. It's hard to say who weighs the most out of them. They were made for each other. The other night, Crabbe put his cock into her arsehole and filled it with piss. Some of the boys stood round her in a circle as she farted out the piss. We were all laughing and wanking.


	5. Second year part 1

October 5th

Crabbe, Goyle, Flint and I filled as many goblets as we could carry with piss. We carried them around looking for Mudblood Granger. By the time she saw us coming, it was too late. She was carrying too many books to escape. Flint, the fastest, caught her and grabbed her by the neck. We poured the piss over her head, drenching the little cunt. Her stupid bushy hair must have smelt for days. She cried and screamed and no one could help her. Then we ripped her books to shreds in front of her.

October 9th

Couldn't avoid Pansy for long. She had me nude on all fours with my arse facing her. As she wanked me from underneath she put her mouth to my hole and licked and sucked. That felt really, really good. Her tongue would push in and out and had me whimpering like a right sissy. Glad no one saw. She stopped wanking me and focused all attention on my hole. I was able to cum just from having it licked over and over. What a little bitch she is.

October 14th

Told Crabbe to lick Goyle's arsehole. No hesitation from either of the faggots. I was able to wank them both off as this happened, and even with his arsehole being slobbered on, Crabbe still cummed first. Pathetic really. Goyle actually sucked me off as a way of saying thanks, making me cum after about 6 minutes. It wasn't the best but I love having my cock worshipped and I think I'd let anyone do it. 

October 21st

Shagged Fatty Bulstrode's arsehole. She loves it up there. She already waddles about but afterwards it's even funnier. Like an overweight drunk pengiun. I love that everyone can see what I've done to her afterwards. Crabbe shoved her to the ground and she couldn't get back up. Fat cunt, fat cunt, fat cunt everyone was chanting at her. No matter how much she cried she always carried on. Had to admire her strength to get through it all. Typical female with no self respect.

October 25th

The new traitor Weasley is here. A tiny little thing. I saw her in Diagon Alley after a brief encounter. Daddy wanted me to secretly give her something. No idea what he has planned and it isn't my business. As long as it ends up hurting or killing her I'll be fine. We need less Weasley's in the world. A disgusting bunch. The older twin brothers love fucking that nigger girl in their year. She's hot with a great body, I'll give them that. But what a disgrace that any blood traitors should be allowed to have sex.

October 28th

Freezing outside now. Told Fatty Bulstrode if she stood outside nude for half an hour I'd make her my girlfriend. The fat blob stood there, shaking, fat jiggling as everyone came to watch and tease her. She couldn't even speak she was so cold. On the 25th minute, when she could barely stand, I used a spell and drenched her with water. Hogwarts had never heard such a scream. The water near enough froze her and she broke down, fleeing inside. Crabbe and Goyle chased after her all the way to the dungeons squirting water at her. Poor Fatty really thought she stood a chance. 

October 31st

Some strange things going on. Everyone's saying Hogwarts is haunted by something. I wouldn't be surprised. It's exciting, at least. Assaulted the mud-blood Granger again. She's always followed by Potter and Weasley so it's hard to find her alone. I love grabbing her face and pulling her hair, molesting her tiny little tits through her robes. She freezes in fear when she sees me which drives me nuts. She's in my dreams sometimes too. 

November 8th

Pansy loves my arsehole. She can't keep her tongue off it. I don't mind hers, either. We take it in turns to eat each others arses. She's had every cock in Slytherin up hers which puts me off a bit but whatever. She wants to finger me but I don't think it will feel right. Crabbe was happy to volunteer however and I watched her fuck him with her fingers like he was a whore. Loved it when he started pissing by surprise. 

November 14th

Some very strange things going on. People have been attacked, and not in the usual way. It's like they're being turned to stone. Something unusual is haunting this stupid school. I was hoping it would kill all the mudbloods, but it hasn't. 

November 18th 

Goyle says he's in love with Daphne Greengrass. He's too ugly for a stunning blonde like her, but thankfully he can assault her as much as he likes. However this year it seems most of the boys are choosing one girl to focus on. Mudblood Granger haunts my dreams, I'm not raping her like I should be, we're having normal sex. We're holding hands and kissing and it's gentle. It makes me feel sick. I have to hurt her every time I see her, though it's getting harder and harder to do so. 

November 20th

Crabbe had faggot anal with Goyle again. Crabbe will do anything with anyone. If Parkinson was the female whore, he was the male version. He'd spend as much time as possible in the common room naked, wanking himself off until an unsuspecting girl came in, and he'd pounce on her. The girls learnt to avoid him eventually and it'd fall to either me or Goyle to deal with him. I'll fuck his faggot arsehole one of these days but I'm happy watching Goyle do it, especially when I can piss over them during and wank myself off.

November 23rd

That Ginny is strange. It's like she's possessed. Nobody bullies her or assaults her because it's so off putting. It's no surprise that a Weasley would be such a freak. A Ravenclaw lad tried to trip her up in the hallway and she hardly noticed. Pathetic and a waste of time. She could die for all I cared. 

November 28th

Daddy's got me on the Quidditch team at last. It's good fun and now I can rival Potter. Our first match was a disaster but the scum broke his arm which was great. After every game we all bathe together. The boys love comparing cock sizes. Flint loves dunking the girls heads underwater and holding them down as long as possible. I'd love to drown Mudblood Granger.

November 30th

Addicted to having my arsehole licked now, thanks to Parkinson. If she isn't doing it I'll make Fatty Bulstrode do it. They're equally as good. I made them both take turns on me this morning and made them kiss each other afterwards, wanking as they did. It's filthy really but girls are so weak and will do anything they're told. Pansy and I pissed all over her fat dumpling body after.

December 2nd

Stole a cake from dinner, ran up to Granger and shoved it straight in her face. Dirty mudblood cunt was filthy! Some of the older boys in Gryffindor tried getting me back for it but I got away in time. Well worth it. Love humiliating her. Wish I could piss all over her face, in her eyes and up her nose.

December 8th

To settle an argument between me and Blaise we did an arm wrestle. The nigger won. I thought that wasn't enough to settle it, so we got Fatty Bulstrode involved. After stripping her top off and revealing her fat chebs, Blaise and I each grabbed one and squeezed it as hard as we could. We were literally crushing her tits in our hands. She had to shout the name of who was squeezing hardest and I won by a mile. She gave us both a very sloppy blowjob after that, her tits red. Blaise and I cummed at the same time with our arms round each others shoulders.


End file.
